


Entre toi et moi

by Blihioma



Series: Je change de Maison comme d'Histoire ! [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Confinement, Creature Harry Potter, Family, Forced Pregnancy, Gryffindor Harry Potter, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega Harry Potter, Omega Verse, Prison, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 02:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13021275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blihioma/pseuds/Blihioma
Summary: Jour 15 et 16 - Maison GryffondorHarry et Rabastan





	1. Partie 1

**Disclaimer :**  J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages

 **Rating :**  K+

 **Genre :**  Romance, Family

 **Maison :**  Gryffondor

 **Pairing :**  Rabastan x Harry

 **Omegaverse :**  Créatures Magiques (Dominants / Soumis)

 **Evénement :**  Calendrier de l'Avent 2017

Bonjour mes petits sorciers, on se retrouve en ce beau vendredi cette fois pour une histoire en deux chapitres, avec une implication du Ministère de la Magie dans cette histoire. Il n'y aura pas vraiment de notions de bien ou de mal, je le dis tout de suite.

Au passage, si j'oublie de le mentionner, Harry n'est pas le Survivant, il est seulement son grand frère, né deux ans auparavant, mais qui a été abandonné aux bons soins de Pétunia qui l'a elle-même jeté dans un orphelinat. Rien de plus à dire, bonne lecture !

**°0o0°**

_**Entre toi et moi – Partie 1** _

**…**

Harry regardait ces enfants qu'il considérait comme des frères et sœurs, écouter religieusement ses histoires de magie et de monstres mythiques. Cela faisait six ans désormais qu'il avait reçu sa lettre pour Poudlard, mais il avait toujours cru en l'existence de la magie. Toutefois, s'il ne pouvait pas explicitement dire aux autres enfants de l'orphelinat dans quel genre d'univers il évoluait désormais, rien ne l'empêchait de leur faire partager indirectement les aventures qu'il y vivait, à travers des histoires imaginaires.

Le presque jeune homme savait que bientôt il devrait quitter l'orphelinat dans lequel il avait vécu, ainsi que le château, pour voler de ses propres ailes. L'année prochaine, il serait jeté sans ménagement dans le monde des adultes, sans véritable attaches, sans aide non plus. Les jumeaux Weasley, avec qui il partageait son dortoir, lui avaient bien proposé de venir travailler pour eux, dans la boutique de farce et attrape qu'ils allaient ouvrir grâce à l'argent de l'Héritier Potter, un Gryffondor également deux ans plus jeune qu'eux.

Apparemment l'adolescent, Samuel de son prénom, était un très bon ami de la famille Weasley et Molly l'aurait considéré comme son fils s'il n'avait pas déjà eu une mère aimante. Harry ne s'était jamais sentit réellement proche des jumeaux roux, il avait donc aimablement décliné leur offre qui lui avait semblé être faite uniquement par politesse. De toute façon, le secteur des farces ne l'avait jamais attiré. Pendant deux ans, il avait été raillé et isolé à cause de son attitude trop docile, trop ennuyeuse. Il n'était pas assez blagueur pour la maison rouge et or et même s'il s'était rapproché de Percy, il ne rêvait pas non plus de passer sept ans, le nez dans les bouquins pour travailler.

Il n'était pas très doué à l'école de toute façon, qu'elle soit magique ou non. La théorie avait toujours été un calvaire pour lui, il se débrouillait bien mieux en pratique. S'il plongeait dans les livres, c'était uniquement pour en apprendre plus sur ce monde, pour lui c'était comme lire des romans fantastiques. La seule raison pour laquelle il avait soudainement été plus apprécié par ses camarades, ce n'était qu'à cause de l'histoire entre la née-moldue Hermione Granger et Samuel Potter.

En devenant ami avec le rat de bibliothèque de la promotion 1991, Samuel l'avait rendu fréquentable. Mais en réalité c'était à peine le cas, car jamais les jumeaux ne l'avaient invité chez eux, contrairement à Samuel ou Hermione qui venaient leur rendre visite au moins à chaque vacance, de même, personne ne savait qu'il grandissait dans un orphelinat et c'était à peine si quelques personnes connaissaient son statut de sang. Il n'avait jamais été très bon pour aller vers les autres et il n'avait pas d'amis dans le monde magique. Il ne savait même pas si cela vaudrait le coup pour lui d'y rester après son diplôme. Mais en même temps il ne pouvait se résoudre à quitter la magie car c'était un monde si merveilleux à ses yeux… Son cœur était divisé, surtout qu'aucun autre enfant de l'orphelinat ne s'était révélé être un né-moldu, eux vivraient dans l'autre monde…

Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il finirait par faire après son diplôme… Mais il devait tout d'abord l'obtenir avant ça. Il ne se faisait pas trop de soucis pour cela, à part pour les potions éventuellement. Le professeur Snape n'avait vraiment pas l'air de l'aimer, mais de ce qu'il en avait entendu, c'était encore pire pour l'Héritier Potter, il supposait donc qu'il se trouvait juste qu'il ne portait pas les bonnes couleurs.

**oOo**

Le jeune homme de dix-sept ans ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait là… Il ne savait pas comment il en était arrivé là… Un jour il n'était qu'un étudiant lambda perdu dans la masse et le lendemain il se retrouvait dans l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison… Il n'avait même pas postulé pour le poste ! Mais le professeur McGonagall l'avait regardé avec tellement d'espoir, tellement d'attente, qu'il n'avait pas osé dire non à la vieille femme qui lui rappelait tant la Matrone de l'orphelinat.

Depuis cet été, sa vie avait commencé à prendre un tournant étrange et pourtant il n'en n'avait jamais voulu de ça. Le matin de son dix-septième anniversaire, il avait changé. De manière tout à fait spectaculaire. Des oreilles rondes et rousses lui étaient poussées sur le sommet de sa tête, une queue épaisse et pelucheuse, rousse et rayée de noir était apparue dans le bas de son dos, il s'était vu pourvu de griffes et de crocs, tandis que sa peau s'était recouverte d'un très fin duvet roux rayé de noir, sauf son torse qui se trouvait être blanc. Des ailes avaient même fait leur apparition alors qu'il s'observait dans la glace, et qu'il s'était aperçu de l'existence de deux bosses dans son dos.

C'était le chaos dans sa tête, il avait paniqué et même failli hyperventiler. Pourtant il avait réussi à se reprendre quand la douce voix de Chloé lui avait demandé ce qu'il se passait de l'autre côté de la porte. Il avait souhaité tellement fort qu'elle ne remarque rien, que son apparence nouvelle avait disparue. Il avait cru que tout n'avait été qu'un rêve, une hallucination, mais le lendemain matin, ce fut le même manège. Il dut se résoudre alors à accepter la vérité : il était désormais différent… Dès son arrivée à Poudlard, il s'était jeté dans les rayons de la bibliothèque, plus rapidement encore que Granger, pour découvrir qu'il était désormais un Rakshak, une créature magique ayant l'apparence d'un tigré ailé.

Le livre lui indiquait également qu'il devait se présenter au Ministère de la Magie, et plus particulièrement au Département de Régulation des Créatures Magiques pour se faire enregistrer, mais un certain malaise lui avait fait repousser cette idée. L'extermination des juifs avait commencé ainsi, à travers un recensement… Et quand le gouvernement commençait à répertorier des gens selon leur critère de sang ou de religion, cela ne voulait rien dire de bon… Harry avait donc préféré cacher son état, se concentrant plutôt sur une nouvelle bien plus importante à ses yeux : un de ses parents devait être un sorcier ou au moins une créature magique pour qu'il ait hérité de ces gênes.

La menace invisible du Ministère avait longtemps plané au-dessus de lui, surtout lorsque leur nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal s'avéra être une femme proche du Ministre Fudge et qu'elle avait une haine particulière contre les créatures magiques. Il avait même cru, dans sa paranoïa, qu'elle était venue pour lui. Deux mois étaient passés ainsi sans que rien ne se passe, et finalement Harry s'était peu à peu détendu. Il avait pris l'habitude de voler seul tous les jours pour oublier ses tracas. Il utilisait les balais de l'école pour ça, n'ayant aucun argent pour se payer son propre balais, malgré son amour profond pour le ciel. Il s'était même demandé si cela ne lui venait pas de sa créature finalement.

Toujours était-il qu'il avait passé plus de temps en l'air en deux mois que toutes les années précédentes. Il ne s'approchait jamais du terrain de Quidditch, ne voulant pas être accusé d'espionnage par une autre équipe puisqu'il ne connaissait pas les réservations du terrain. Il s'amusait donc dans les airs, quand un cri guttural s'était fait entendre du côté de la Forêt Interdite. Il avait vu deux élèves de première année sortir du couvert des arbres en courant. Une créature magique se trouvait à leur trousse et Harry prouva qu'il ne s'était pas retrouvé à Gryffondor pour rien. Faisant même fi des uniformes verts et argents de deux élèves, il se précipita à leur rescousse.

Il se pencha sur son balai à un tel point qu'il crut s'y fondre pendant un instant. Fusant d'un bout à l'autre du parc de Poudlard, il s'était brutalement stoppé devant la créature magique, remontant son balai pratiquement à la verticale, une main agrippant le manche de son véhicule de course, debout sur les étriers de celui-ci et son autre main sortant sa baguette magique. Cependant il n'eut pas à s'en servir car son arrivée rapide et son arrêt violent suffit a effrayé la créature magique qui courut vers la forêt. Avant même qu'il n'ait pu s'inquiéter de l'état des deux pauvres Serpentards de première année, le professeur McGonagall lui était tombé dessus pour le supplier d'intégrer l'équipe de Quidditch, l'équipe de Gryffondor étant menacée de rendre la coupe à cause de l'expulsion de Samuel par Ombrage.

Des sélections avaient tout de même eu lieu pour que personne ne doute des capacités d'Harry, mais il avait fait inconsciemment sensation grâce à ses capacités sur un balai et sa fluidité dans le maniement du manche à balai. Là où Samuel était un peu abrupt dans ses virages, ceux d'Harry était aussi doux qu'un courant d'air, là où Samuel manquait de subtilité, personne ne devinait les intentions d'Harry avant qu'il n'arrive à son but, là où Samuel manquait de précision, Harry se déplaçait sur le terrain en contournant ses camarades comme de l'eau contournant un rocher. Il manquait tout de fois d'endurance, de puissance et d'un soupçon d'attention lorsqu'il s'agissait d'éviter un cognard, car il n'était pas habitué à être en alerte sur son balai et à devoir gérer tout un terrain, pour au moins appréhender son environnement. Il fut certain que le Quidditch n'était pas fait pour lui dès le premier entrainement, lui qui préférait juste se détendre sur un balai, mais il n'osa pas le dire au professeur McGonagall qui l'avait regardé par tellement d'espoir…

Lors de son premier match pour Gryffondor, il était littéralement passé du l'adolescent aux immondes lunettes rondes comme des culs de bouteille, aux cheveux indomptables et cachant presque entièrement son regard, au sauveur des lions rouges et ors. Tout le monde avait voulu lui serrer la main, discuter avec lui, mais Harry ne voulait pas de ça. Il se contentait très bien de sa petite vie discrète, même si c'était vrai qu'il aurait voulu quelques amis. Mais là il n'obtenait que des fans éphémères, qui acclamaient les exploits qu'il avait fait pendant un match de sport, et non des personnes cherchant à s'intéresser à lui.

Ce fut cependant pire lorsque la famille Potter vint le féliciter pour son match. Il avait véritablement été le centre de toute l'attention de sa maison. Il aurait préféré se terrer dans un trou de souris. Harry avait cependant fait bonne figure en affichant un sourire de circonstance et en serrant les mains des grands héros de la guerre contre Voldemort, les dignes hommes de Dumbledore. Son sourire n'atteignit jamais ses yeux, mais ça personne n'aurait pu le voir à cause de sa frange trop longue et de sa tête baissée. James Potter avait cependant voulu le voir dans les yeux, pensant que l'autre garçon était intimidé par sa présence. Toutefois l'éclat vert et surnaturel qu'il aperçut derrière ce rideau de cheveux sombres le figea sur place, son cerveau le ramenant des années en arrière.

Harry avait mis cela sur le compte de ses yeux qui avaient rendu plus d'une personne mal à l'aise. Avant que la Matrone n'arrive, le directeur de l'orphelinat l'avait battu jusqu'à l'inconscience à cause de son regard trop étrange pour que ce ne soit pas l'œuvre de la magie païenne ou du diable lui-même. Ce fut à partir de ce jour qu'il décida de cacher son regard des autres, même après le départ du directeur abusif dénoncé par une employée, et ses cheveux qui n'avaient pas poussés jusque-là, devinrent plus longs presque du jour au lendemain. Harry ne fit donc pas attention à cet incident, habitué à de telles réactions.

Moins d'un mois plus tard, Ombrage découvrait son secret après qu'il soit sorti une nuit dans la Forêt Interdite pour passer un peu de temps sous sa véritable apparence, se pensant à tort en sécurité. Cette nuit-là, il avait vraiment eu peur et son premier réflexe avait été d'attaquer leur professeur. Ce fut son instinct qui dicta ses gestes à ce moment-là, mais cela ne joua pas en sa faveur… De toute façon cela n'aurait rien changé, au moins il n'avait pas le regret de ne pas avoir essayé.

**oOo**

Lorsqu'Harry aperçut la prison d'Azkaban au loin – ou plutôt lorsqu'on lui annonça que le bâtiment qui se dessinait au loin, se trouvait être la célèbre prison sorcière d'Angleterre – il se demanda à quel moment il était passé d'un simple devoir de se recenser, à la nécessité de l'amener dans un tel endroit. Car les menottes qui saillaient ses poignets ne lui permettaient pas de douter de son nouveau statut. Il savait de toute façon que cette idée de se faire recenser était un piège…

Un piège non seulement pour lui, mais aussi pour les autres créatures magiques visiblement. Avant de se retrouver sur ce bateau – car on ne pouvait pas transplaner à proximité d'Azkaban – il avait été exposé comme une marchandise dans un lieu étrange où les sorciers s'étaient mêlés aux créatures magiques. D'après ce qu'il savait, une annonce avait été faite sur son existence, proposant aux dominants de son espèce de venir le rencontrer dans ses locaux. Il avait vu d'autres soumis et un très grand nombre de créatures magiques lors de cette réunion extraordinaire. Celles-ci pensaient naïvement qu'elles étaient organisées conjointement par les Aînés de leurs espèces, mais en réalité le Ministère de la Magie profitait de leur présence pour les recenser et enregistrer leurs empreintes magiques, afin de venir les arrêter plus tard ou pour les surveiller.

Cependant, aucun autre Rakshak ne s'était présenté, le Ministère n'avait donc pas pu en profiter pour en plus se faire de l'argent sur son dos. Il était le seul soumis à ne pas avoir trouvé de dominant, mais d'après un spécialiste, cela n'était dû qu'à la faible population de sa race. Il n'avait pas pu entendre le reste de la conversation, il ne savait donc pas ce qu'il faisait ici… Dès qu'Azkaban fut en vue, le voyage ne dura plus très longtemps. Trop rapidement à son goût, ils débarquèrent sur l'île et il fut traîné à l'autre bout de la parcelle de terre, vers un bâtiment plus petit caché derrière la grande prison, qu'il n'avait pas vu.

Observant autour de lui, Harry commença peu à peu à entrapercevoir ce qui allait bientôt lui arriver, alors qu'il passait devant des cellules contenant des dominants sous leurs formes la plus primale, ainsi que des soumis à plusieurs stades de grossesses. Un long frisson remonta dans son dos, il espérait que le Ministère n'avait pas déjà mis la main sur un Rakshak dominant… Il ne voulait pas être forcé d'avoir des enfants qu'il ne pourrait pas connaître, avec un homme qui allait le violer, qu'il soit lui-même forcé ou non… Il ne savait même pas ce que le Ministère comptait faire des futurs enfants ! Cependant l'orphelin n'était pas assez puissant pour tenter de fuir maintenant et il ne saurait pas où aller de toute manière. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'un des prisonniers se ferait sauver par un groupe assez puissant pour prendre la prison d'assaut… Il en viendrait presque à vouloir l'arrivée des Mangemorts ici…

_**A suivre…** _

**°0o0°**

C'est fini, on verra Rabastan dans le prochain chapitre, et je préviens que ce dernier sera un Mpreg mais je ne ferais pas toute la grossesse, ce n'est pas le but ici !

Bon, je vous laisse et je vous dis à demain !

_Une petite review ?_


	2. Partie 2

**Disclaimer :**  J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages

 **Rating :**  T

 **Genre :**  Romance, Family, Mpreg

 **Maison :**  Gryffondor

 **Pairing :**  Rabastan x Harry

 **Omegaverse :**  Créatures Magiques (Dominants / Soumis)

 **Evénement :**  Calendrier de l'Avent 2017

Aujourd'hui nous nous retrouvons pour la deuxième partie du Harry x Rabastan, j'espère que vous aimerez. En tout cas je n'ai pas plus à dire à ce propos, à part que nous allons faire de nombreux sauts dans le temps, donc ne vous étonnez pas.

Bonne lecture !

**°0o0°**

_**Entre toi et moi – Partie 2** _

**…**

Harry se serra un peu plus près de Rabastan, son compagnon de cellule. Il avait été jeté dans cette pièce humide et tout juste assez grande pour une personne, il y avait maintenant quatre semaines. Il avait alors fait la connaissance de Rabastan, Mangemort reconnu, prisonnier à plein temps dans la prison d'Azkaban, mais également un dominant Rakshak. Ce fut de sa bouche qu'il eut la confirmation de ce qui allait lui arriver. Le Ministère comptait lui faire avoir des bébés pour les lui prendre ensuite. Cependant le jeune Lestrange ne savait pas ce qu'il advenait des enfants arrachés à leurs parents, tout comme lui.

Les gardes n'étaient pas bavards, ils ne parlaient jamais sauf lors de l'appel. Ils étaient apparemment tenus à garder le silence le temps de leur tour de garde. Un seul homme se promenait comme bon lui semblait dans cette prison, il s'agissait d'un Reproducteur de Créatures Magiques embauché par le Ministère de la Magie anglaise, pour superviser l'élevage. Car c'était clairement ce qu'ils étaient, un élevage de Créatures Magiques, mais personne ne savait quel était la finalité de tout ça.

Être prêt de Rabastan fut un grand réconfort pour lui. Il connaissait bien sa réputation et sa haine du sang contaminé, du sang non-pur, mais ici, dans cette prison, les choses étaient différentes… Ici on se serrait les coudes du mieux qu'on pouvait entre créatures magiques, entre esclaves, entre outils du Ministère de la Magie. Harry avait lui-aussi mit ses principes de côté pour survivre, sinon jamais il n'aurait accepté de côtoyer un Mangemort – plus par peur de ce qui pourrait lui arriver que par dégoût ou par haine. Rabastan était devenu la seule personne sur laquelle il pouvait se reposer.

C'était peut-être leur but, qu'ils s'attachent, pour être plus coopératifs par la suite, lors de l'accouplement. De ce qu'il savait des sorciers et des humains en général, leurs esprits tordus étaient tout à fait capables de faire ce genre de raisonnements.

Il y avait toute fois quelques avantages à sa situation, quelques maigres compensations. Il pouvait tout d'abord rester sous sa forme animale ou hybride autant qu'il le voulait, personne n'irait le dénoncer – après tout, c'était déjà fait – il découvrait donc la joie d'être bien dans sa peau, ainsi que quelques particularités et capacités de ses deux apparences, grâce à Rabastan. Son sentiment de confort – lorsqu'il oubliait dans quel environnement il se trouvait et ce qui l'attendrait bientôt – venait aussi du fait qu'il était pleinement accepté pour ce qu'il était et que son apparence n'effrayait pas son compagnon de cellule, loin de là.

Son physique avait toujours été un gros problème pour lui. Quand il était petit, des enfants plus âgés se moquaient de son aspect, en disant que c'était à cause de ça que ses parents l'avaient abandonnés – quelques cicatrices de griffures sur son corps et son visage, témoignaient de son mal-être. Puis il y avait eu le directeur de l'orphelinat qui avait craint son regard presque incandescent et qui l'avait frappé pour ça. La Matrone qui avait succédé au directeur, avait essayé de lui rendre sa confiance en lui, mais même elle était mal à l'aise sous l'intensité du vert de ses prunelles, n'arrivant pas à les soutenir. Il avait donc commencé à se laisser pousser les cheveux, pour avoir une frange assez longue pour cacher ses yeux, lui donnant une apparence fermée, presqu'introvertie, qui encouragea indirectement l'attitude blessante de ses aînés. Puis à Poudlard, son caractère et ses habits de seconde – ou de troisième – main, l'avaient exclu de nombreux groupes d'amis.

Les Serpentard ne l'avaient jamais approché de manière amicale, à cause du niveau de son compte en banque – ou plutôt l'inexistence de celui-ci – et de son sang impur. Sa répartition à Gryffondor n'avait pas arrangé les choses, à leurs yeux il faisait parti de leurs victimes préférées. Les Poufsouffles étaient de bons gars, Harry n'avaient aucun problème avec eux, mais même si les blaireaux étaient toujours présents pour aider tout le monde, ils n'étaient jamais réellement amis avec les élèves des autres maisons, l'orphelin ne faisait pas exception. Les Serdaigles étaient assez sectaires, quoi qu'on puisse en dire, ils pouvaient accepter d'autres travailleurs mais ils n'avaient pas d'amis, ou seulement un ou deux et il s'agissait uniquement de leurs meilleurs amis. Ils étaient simplement indifférents à son existence, mais c'était tout aussi douloureux pour lui, et cela n'avait pas aidé son manque de confiance en lui.

Et puis il y avait les Gryffondors. On aurait pu croire que répartit dans cette maison, il s'y serait fait des amis, porter les bonnes couleurs faisaient automatiquement de vous un ami, mais il ne s'était pas montré assez intéressant pour ces futurs héros. Car c'était ainsi que les choses se passaient dans le secret de la salle commune. Les Gryffondors se devaient d'agir en héros, avec bravade, c'était à la fois une obligation, une contrainte et un honneur. Ceux qui refusaient de plier à la hiérarchie quasi-chevaleresque de la maison, étaient mis au ban. Tout était bien sûr implicité, les rouges et ors refusaient après tout d'être comparés aux Serpentards, mais la mise à l'écart était bien réelle. Et Harry en ne participant pas à la dynamique de la maison, n'avait jamais trouvé sa place, surtout qu'il n'avait rien non plus d'un héros. Il avait cru que peut-être les choses seraient différentes quand il intégra l'équipe de Quidditch à la place de Samuel, ce fut après tout son heure de gloire. Mais il n'avait pas aimé cela, car ce n'était pas lui qu'on acclamait, mais ce qu'il avait fait. Aux yeux de tous, il restait et resterait toujours ce petit garçon disgracieux aux yeux effrayants.

Rabastan l'avait pourtant accepté, le complimentant sur son physique agréable, gracieux, noble et charmant. Sur ses yeux si éblouissants, éclatants et envoutants. Le Mangemort l'avait regardé sans honte, sans pitié, ni dégoût, et Harry s'était sentit aimé. Il avait alors tout fait pour lui rendre ce sentiment, tout en s'abreuvant de sa présence et en acceptant l'épaule sur laquelle il pouvait se reposer.

**oOo**

Rabastan se rassit une fois de plus dans la cellule. Il vint s'installer derrière Harry et l'entoura de ses bras, le serrant contre lui, une main brossant doucement le léger renflement du ventre de l'autre Rakshak. Les gardes venaient une fois de plus d'essayer de les séparer. Malheureusement pour eux, ils ne pouvaient pas utiliser la magie sur eux et au corps à corps, ils étaient bien plus puissants. Le Reproducteur était furieux car Rabastan ne laissait même pas un Guérisseur approcher pour examiner Harry, et permettre ainsi de savoir combien d'enfants il portait.

Il aurait dû se douter que les choses n'allaient pas se passer comme il l'aurait voulu lorsqu'ils avaient été le couple de créatures le plus coopératif de la saison. Pourtant c'était la première fois pour les deux, mais ils n'avaient pas rechigné et il n'y avait pas eu besoin de leur administrer des potions ou des sorts pour les contraindre. Rabastan ne s'était pas jeté sur son homologue comme une bête en chaleur, mais ils avaient en plus pris d'avantage de temps que les autres détenus qui s'éloignaient dès leurs affaires faites.

Les deux Rakshaks s'étaient en effet mis d'accord sur ce qu'ils devaient faire, Harry était assez en confiance pour laisser Rabastan le toucher aussi intimement et se rebeller ne ferait que rendre tout ça plus douloureux pour eux. Ils avaient donc opté pour l'option d'obéir aux ordres et d'aviser par la suite. Parfaitement conscient de ce qu'il faisait, le jeune Lestrange avait donc pu rendre cette épreuve plus douce pour Harry, lui prenant sa virginité avec lenteur et tendresse – autant qu'il avait pu.

_Il embrassa son dos, ses mains caressant ses flancs, lui arrachant quelques rires et couinements. Il était assez maigre, et sa peau était couverte de cicatrices ici et là, mais Rabastan le trouvait beau et parfait. Etait-ce un sentiment induit par ses instincts pour un soumis, il n'en n'était pas sûr, mais qu'importe que ce ne soit pas entièrement vrai, Harry possédait quand même une grande beauté intérieure et un physique qui n'avait rien de laid. Il pouvait donc tout à fait le considérer comme beau._

Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce qu'il avait ressentit pendant ces nombreux jours où ils s'étaient unis presque sans s'arrêter, poussé par les phéromones relâchées par les autres détenus. Les Rakshaks n'avaient pas de période de chaleur ou de période de reproduction à proprement parler, ils se contentaient de faire en sorte que les petits naissent au printemps pour leur laisser le temps de grandir avant l'hiver et car à cette saison la nourriture était bien plus importante. Mais il y avait déjà eu des cas de naissance en automne ou en hiver.

_Harry gémissait, son corps bouillait de l'intérieur alors que Rabastan continuait ses mouvements de va-et-vient. Il entendait et sentait autour de lui les autres détenus qui s'accouplaient dans les cellules environnantes. Il n'aurait jamais cru que cela l'exciterait lui-aussi, il se sentait malsain et en même temps, cela lui semblait normal. Ses instincts animaux ne faisaient pas de différences entre cette prison et la nature où cela pouvait arriver de tomber sur d'autres couples en saison de chaleur._

Cela faisait maintenant un mois depuis cette longue semaine et Rabastan s'était tout de suite montré très protecteur envers Harry, refusant de laisser le jeune soumis portant son enfant loin de lui. Personne ne s'en était inquiété, c'était apparemment une chose normale pour leur espèce, mais maintenant que l'on souhaitait les séparer, cela ne plaisait plus trop. L'orphelin se laissa aller contre le Mangemort, confiant et écoutant ses douces paroles qu'il lui susurrait à l'oreille. Il lui promettait de le protéger, de ne pas le laisser s'éloigner. Son souffle chaud le faisait frémir.

_Rabastan mordit son épaule avec force alors que ses hanches bougeaient de plus en plus vite, pour chercher son plaisir. Harry cria de douleur, mais celle-ci disparut vite au profit du plaisir qu'il ressentait plus bas. Ils s'étaient à peine arrêtés en trois jours et s'il commençait à être fatigué, il ne voulait pas non plus s'arrêter. Les mains pourvues de griffes qui s'accrochaient à ses hanches étaient réconfortantes, le souffle brûlant et saccadé du plus âgé contre son cou, lui envoyait des frissons dans le corps. Il ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête, il se sentait bien trop aimé et désiré pour ça._

Harry préférait ne pas penser à ce qui risquait de leur arriver, à eux et à leurs petits, lorsque ceux-ci viendraient à naître. Rakshak dominant ou non, ils voudraient récupérer les bébés et il craignait ce moment plus que tout. Oui, il n'aimait pas Rabastan d'un amour pur et solide, mais il commençait tout de même à ressentir quelque chose pour lui. Peu importe qu'il déteste les né-moldus ou les sang-mêlés, tant qu'il ne le détestait pas lui. Pour Harry qui avait toujours voulu d'une famille, celle-ci passerait avant tout le reste. Il pourrait toujours demander à ce que ses petits frères et sœurs de l'orphelinat soient épargnés.

**oOo**

Rabastan tournait en rond, faisant les cent pas sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Une main se posa sur son épaule, sûrement pour l'arrêter, le ralentir, pour tenter de le calmer, mais il n'y fit pas attention et reprit son manège sans même s'arrêter. Tout son corps était tendu mais il marchait, inlassablement, encore et encore. Puis finalement les portes s'ouvrirent et le sort de silence qui avait été placé sur elles, se dissipa en même temps. Il perçut plusieurs respirations à l'intérieur, dont une qu'il reconnaissait parfaitement.

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il se stoppait face à la Médicomage de la famille Black, généreusement engagée par Bellatrix. Celle-ci lui sourit doucement et déclara avec une petite pointe de fierté :

« Harry va bien, il aura cependant besoin de repos pendant les prochains jours. Quant aux bébés… Vos deux garçons sont en parfaites santé. »

Rabastan ignora son frère qui faisait une remarque sur la descendance qui était assurée, se ruant plutôt dans la chambre. Il ne s'arrêta qu'une fois au pied du lit, figé et le souffle coupé, observant avec tendresse Harry qui lui souriait, leurs deux fils dans ses bras.

« Deux ? » Fit le jeune homme, la gorge serrée par l'émotion.

« Il faut croire qu'un seul ne me suffisait pas. » Rétorqua Harry avec un sourire fatigué mais heureux.

Le jeune Lestrange s'assit sur le lit et se pencha vers ses deux petits garçons, observant leurs joues roses et leur peau fripée. Ils n'étaient pas spécialement beaux, c'était même tout le contraire, mais pour lui ils étaient parfaits, ils étaient les plus beaux enfants de toute la terre. Gentiment il vint embrasser son soumis, pour le remercier et lui montrer son amour pour lui.

Malgré la félicité qui l'envahissait, il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une pensée pour ce qui aurait pu arriver si Voldemort n'était pas venu les libérer. Ses deux garçons lui auraient été arrachés, et qui sait ce qu'ils seraient devenus… Même Harry, qui pourtant n'était pas à l'aise avec ce pan de sa vie, s'était montré extrêmement reconnaissant envers le mage noir. Heureusement, Rabastan n'avait eu qu'à demander pour emmener son soumis avec lui, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait fait aucune remarque sur son sang ou sur leur statut de créatures magiques d'ailleurs. Contrairement au Ministère, Voldemort ne faisait pas de réelle différence entre les Sang-Purs et les créatures magiques, car ces dernières étant plus proches de la Magie que les sorciers, leur sang devenait soudain un facteur secondaire.

Mais peut-être avait-il accepté si rapidement parce qu'il connaissait la véritable identité d'Harry ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était après tout un homme presqu'omniscient. En effet, Bellatrix, Rodulphus – qui s'étaient attaché au Rakshak soumis malgré son sang impur – Rabastan et même Harry avaient été surpris d'apprendre que le plus jeune était en réalité un Potter, le frère aîné de Samuel, le Survivant… Le grand Mage Noir avait pensé pendant un moment à utiliser ce lien pour nuire au sorcier qui menaçait sa victoire, mais Harry n'avait jamais été proche de son frère et ses parents l'avaient vraisemblablement volontairement abandonné… L'idée avait donc été écartée et il avait refusé de prendre le nom des Potter.

Rabastan considérait justement depuis un moment à la possibilité de donner son nom à Harry, de l'épouser… Ils ne s'aimaient pas encore d'un amour indéfectible, mais chaque jour, leurs sentiments grandissaient un peu plus et il était sûr qu'il ne trouvait personne de meilleur pour lui convenir alors… Maintenant que leurs enfants étaient nés, il pourrait demander à sa belle-sœur de préparer une cérémonie digne de son rang, sauf si Harry préférait quelque chose de plus intimiste. En tout cas, il ne le laissera pas lui dire non, même s'il devait argumenter et faire des compromis pour ça.

**FIN**

**°0o0°**

Hey mes petits sorciers, une autre histoire qui se termine. Comme vous l'aurez compris, Voldemort est venu les sauver entre le moment où Harry est enceinte et le moment où il accouche, et même deux/trois mois avant qu'il n'accouche puisqu'il a fallu je pense ce temps pour qu'il devienne « ami » avec Bellatrix et Rodulphus.

J'espère en tout cas que cela vous a plu et je vous à demain !

_Une petite review ?_


End file.
